Talk:Remnants of Solitude
You don't need to be a student of pop culture to catch a lot of the references. Nice try with the obscuring techno-babble. Read the policies!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:55, July 30, 2015 (UTC) All references aside this is a canon unfriendly train wreck. Unless major revisions are made this is sure to be deleted. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ok i'm going to give this a simple cannon review with some leniancy. 1st) So why build a dysonsphere to house a computer? If you read Priests of Mars series there is tech on the level of that computer that doesn't need a whole planet to house it. 2nd) hypercubes? made from the warp, before humanity had effective warp travel apparently aswell. and just WTF do these cubes do? and i mean this in all seriousness, breaching the Warp is already breaking into another dimension. and while the Necron have casual dimension shifting and dimensional travel, what is this cube going to all warhammer to invade the halo fanon? 3) the biotechnology....meh as admech i can approve, admech use that sort of tech daily, they directly interface with each others brains, and other lobotomy buddies for whatever reason even if it's just to interface. 4) it's clear you don't understand what a STC is. There are STC printouts, and STC constructs, those are the blueprints the admech slaughter trillions people over. STCs are super-computers able of creating new technological designs based off a technological standard to fit the needs of humanity. Also it is hinted in the Priests of Mars series that STC's are AI sentient. 5) "the landscape of the perfectly safe and stable Warp dimension will soon become highly destructive" lore fault right there, it already was. there just hadn't yet been a breach in the veil (aka the eye of terror), because at the time of humanities rise the Eldar gods were all killing eachother in emotional hissy fits. also at this time humanity wouldn't have had much or even anything psychic field repressing as psykers wern't yet anything more than a scientific curiousity with less than one box levetating freak per 20 trillion humans. (it's lore that the emperor spearheaded the first human psychic technology, and while he was Emperor of Earth) 6) the gun of these troops is beyond the necron, hell it's beyond pre-golden age humanity and they were throwing black holes threw time. though love the statement "employs the same technology as imperial power weapons" ....so that means these bullets are large and bulky, Imperial power weapons need bike battery sized generators to run...if not car battery sized generators for some? 7) Reverse engineered from Eldar schematics....while the idea of reverse engeenering eldar tech is popular, the current craftworld eldar have no idea how their tech works, and their tech is a shadow of what the Eldar Empire was capable of. 8) So what's this joke about the Office of Intelligence... seems to me you're really trying to force that one. especially since you're just giving them the ability of literally only one of the assassin temples, and in no way accounted for psykers, whom i might add don't just look into the mind, but also look into the 40k interpretation of the soul (thus meaning seperate but closely relatied entity to the mind) 9) the Remnants of Solitude were disgusted at the sight of the depleted, moribund planet Earth.... so they did what the eldar and necron can't do? they invaded Sol? thus far the necron have been the only force since the Horus Heresy to invade Sol, and they were doing a suicide run. 10) after all those points i actually found ONE KEY LACKING MENTION in this whole page. WHERE ARE THE MEN OF IRON? a key facet of the golden age. The men of iron, more so than just the warp storms caused by slaanesh's birth, are responcible for the current state of humanity, they caused the destruction of all humanity's technology and the loss of most if not all our STC's, and are the reason the Admech have their whole "no AI" rule, because the men of Iron AI decided to kill humanity and nearly succeeded. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 19:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *1. It is not the sole purpose of the Dyson Sphere. *2. The hypercubes provide an enormous amount of space to house the Remnants personnel and equipment. The idea of a structure that has a larger interior than exterior comes up throughout fantasy and science fiction. *3. No comment. *4. Your point here has no obvious connection to the article. In this fan fiction chronology, the Remnants predate the Mechancius, and the Mechanicus is unaware of their existence. *5. Noted. This is something that can be fixed. *6. " *7. By this point the Remnants have advanced, in terms of their biology and computing power, to the point where they can understand such mysteries. Their collective processing power allows them to run so many calculations and tests that they could eventually solve for anything. As for the Intelligence Officers, you are concluding quite a lot from an article that is still under construction. There is no mention of an invasion of Sol, just that they have created a second Earth. It is stored within the Dyson Sphere, which is larger on the inside than it is on the outside (another good use of the Hypercube Technology). As for the Men of Iron, again, you are looking at an article that is under construction.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 19:31, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I think you should know that it is part of our canon policy that no human splinter faction may possess technology that meets or exceeds the standards of the Dark Age of Technology. Thus if you don't dumb them down some we're obligated to delete this article. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) "The Office of Intelligence agents employed by the Remnants of Solitude, known as the Vrykolakas, are'absolutely' the best trained and best equipped infiltrators, assassins, and saboteurs in the galaxy, bar none. They look at the Temples of the Officio Assassinorum (whom they have infiltrated at every level) with the same kind of paternalistic amusement that a caregiver of the mentally ill would regard their charges attempts at finger painting." I think this on it's own would make this article NCF AmyTheStray (talk) 22:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I rate this article Sobibor out of five stars. See me after class. --Big Guy (talk) 23:44, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Im basing these statements off of canon, so the arguement that this is fanon doesn't apply. The STC arguement is you depicted an STC thats better than a STC, which since STC'S are super AI, your making a super AI thats better than a Super AI humans view as a god. Then you dont need these warp cubes for dimensional space manipulation, Necron have NO warp based tech or ability whatsoever and they out tech every faction still active today. And lastly how would they know what terra looks like currently Imperium calls it a holy paradise. And even then by 25M It was essentially a hive city dependent on imports from other worlds.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:33, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :This group does not look at STCs as gods, they are tools. I do not think I ever mentioned Necrons, feel free to continue harping about them. The Remnants don't rely on Imperial propaganda to know what things look like, they have eyes. They did not remake 25th millennium Earth, they remade 2nd millennium Earth with some changes. Please restrict your grievances to topics actually covered by the article and please be coherent.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 01:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok, after reading the whole article I have one more thing to say. STOP. You are writing your faction to be better and smarter than every one else in the universe. Saying that they understand science that the Eldar can't comprehend is just bad writing, and saying that they have contacts in the Black Library is so NCF it's frighting. Please, stop writing a god article. Making your faction superior to Cannon factions who are known to be the best in their field is not cool, interesting, or individual. It's just boring. AmyTheStray (talk) 02:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps you're bored, but I am not.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 02:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't really matter what your arguments to the contrary are at this point. This article is ridiculously overpowered and canon-breaking and it's going to be deleted unless you actually listen to the valid points being made. That's how it works pal, and no amount of self-justification is going to change that. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 02:20, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I think your use of the word pal is facetious.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 02:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I think I laughed harder at this whole thing than I should have. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk Page'') 02:49, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Probably one of the more original and engaging articles i've read on this site in a long time. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ....ok lets start with your claims that using canon to judge this page being somehow invalid. 1) i'm comparing to Necron because hey look your using the NECRON'S level of technology almost more casually than the Necron. So maybe comparing to the necron and Harping on a page that is claiming technology that shames Necron has a point. 2) "this group does not see STC's as gods....yeah, but if you read it, I said humanity. That doesn't specify your group. but even then you made a god computer that is a better god computer. That's basically saying "I'm making a chaos god whose better than all 4 chaos gods, but no one knows who it is." If the golden age humans are putting such a effort into this sphere then the Admech actually would be aware considering they spent the entire dark age sitting on and studying the remains of the golden age, and in actuality if not for the Big E being a self absorbed prick, and the Horus Heresy releasing Deamon Computer Viruses, they could have brought the Golden Age back by the end of the Great Crusade. 3) " The Remnants don't rely on Imperial propaganda to know what things look like, they have eyes." back to the point of THEY INVADED SOL. because they are a hostile anti-imperium force, who somehow went to Terra got past the entire galaxy's hands down strongest defense network and the galaxy's hand's down best security. and took a look at Terra and went "nope we too good for you." These graveness with the article are based on the Canon of Warhammer 40k and your disregard of it, but you are discarding them on the grounds of "well i wrote my faction this way." if you read the pages of this site, you'll notice we have a distinct lack of pages like this one. For that there is a reason, see page Warhammer 40k fanon:Rules. lastly going to just point out some things with the updates that aren't quite ncf, but seem like your trying to make yourself out to be top dog yet again. This weapon requires great executive oversight, as its use hastens the heat death of the universe. The main weapons are more conventional: antimatter torpedoes (typically the length of an Emperor-class Warship" looks like you're trying to one up the Necrons again. they have a room from which they could blow up the entire galaxy so you have a laser that could destroy the whole universe if overused. Then Emperor Battle-ship sized torpedoes...well then why not use THOSE blow up worlds, an Emperor-class ship is large enough it's mass alone could crack a planet if it were to crash into a world. "For melee combat purposes, the Peshmerga wield Ancestroscythes, radiant blades of chrono-impossiforce that cut so deep that the victim's entire bloodline feels it." wow lets forget that this violates every sense of logic, deamons have blades that cut the soul, necron have blades that cut through multiple dimensions killing you multi-dimensionally, and yet you're using a weapon that cripples whole chapters with a single swing. forget the fact that your guns arn't even guns and your soldiers logically don't even need to be fielded you can just murder a whole army from orbit. "Their resemblance to chameleons extends to the physical and karmic levels, as they can alter their appearances and auras (which serves to conceal them from psykers)." yeah again "I look into your soul and know your intent." and if I can't see your soul then I know to point you out to the inquisition as one of those scary blank people. you can't mimic a normal person while shielding yourself psychically, you'd generate a warp signature and then psykers would know of a warp presence. you're dealing with the Inquisition, they compete with infiltrators who already do the shit your claiming your guys do, psykers who rewrite the entire minds of CSM so they think they are some loyalist they killed and then send them back using the soul of the loyalist they killed to conceal their presence. "They can choose to partially phase themselves into the same dimension they keep their equipment in, which allows them to walk through solid objects." just going to point out, and you wonder why i'm comparing you to Necron, see Wraiths, Tomb Spyders, phase-swords, and phase out. oh and Deathmarks and Flayed ones. and a serious and yet simple step of logic, why not conquer the imperium if they have chaos resistance super tech, which can cripple a whole chapter with a single blade that's the main weapon of their whole army, and apparent "super infiltrators" who are "everywhere" because you say so. These guys should with the use of less than 100 soldiers have conquered the ENTIRE GALAXY and made the whole galaxy shit rainbows and friendship after they finished off those annoying tyranid things by slicing a single gaunt. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 05:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Everything else aside Plague, I'm not seeing where they invaded Sol in this article. Can you quote it for me? I'm just trying to figure out what you're talking about. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Also the Ancestroscythe is a direct rip-off.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) This article is so Mary-Sue and NCF it makes my brain sad. Blackdamp (talk) 17:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I know that the policy of the wiki is to wait three weeks to let the author try to fix the issues, but the author doesn't seem interested in nerfing these guys at all, and the setting breaking material is only continuing to pile up. So I propose that if major changes aren't made in the next few days that this be deleted. Honestly it's so outrageously bad that it makes my eyes hurt when I read it. Any other Admins want to way in on this? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:16, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think a ban should accompany that. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk Page'') 01:21, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I really see no difference between a month and a few days regarding this article. Long term, such a policy waive really doesn't mean anything; it'll still be deleted in the end. It's a single self-contained article, it's not like its NCF and Mary Sue-ness is a dire threat to the wiki's health and must be cut out post haste, lest its cancerous contagion wreak havoc on all our innocent articles. If anything its mere existence and the discussion it has provoked has been a nice and amusing break from the usual day-to-day events of the wiki. Compared to past examples of these kind of "controversies" and the normally hyperactive, touchy, insult-spamming users that create them, XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx has been comparatively civil, even bearable. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) These ideas will take time to germinate. I will require the full length of time posted on that tag in order to truly bring everything to fruition.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 07:48, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good to me. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) The shark pictures are a joke, right? AmyTheStray (talk) 08:19, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :I do not joke or dissemble, sharks are majestic creatures, pure.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 08:21, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow AmyTheStray (talk) 08:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I can explain these pictures in a nuevorealist format. The first is an introspection on the human condition and the futility of war. The second is a representation of the desire for companionship even in the most surreal of circumstances. The third is a deconstructive homage to the inevitability of the food chain and how it resonates across all realities. Now that we're on the same page, you should be able to appreciate the pictures more fully. Or maybe I'm giving you too much credit, that would be consistent with my experience with the users here.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 08:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Over powered tech here is presented in historical context, which is okay according our canon policy. Anything else complained here is purely a matter of oppinion. I hope that op-tech doesn´t find its way into 41st millennium. Though, it is still cheesy as jaegar´s cock. --Remos talk 10:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Guys, elaborate troll is elaborate. Warp Sharks screams of the infamous "Space Bombaldi" of Thegreatbeing fame. Obviously the writer is a nullsite troll or someone out to rustle jimmies and it was sucessful up until the mention of Space Sharks. Like even the uber powered "President" just screams of a nullsite user who has watched both TL and this wiki intently and knows our little memes. Basically he got lazy and this is the obvious final gambit for some keks and lols before this page is deported to the east along with its user.T42 (talk) 16:51, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Space, especially in the context of ship to ship combat has long been compared to naval combat. With the additional complication of a dimension full of what is effectively magic and magic creatures, a shark analogue is completely reasonable. The concept of superhuman, super powered presidents goes back to at least the 17th century, where assorted presidents of hell are counted among those with more traditional titles of nobility in Ars Goetia. I would say you're the elaborate troll, your articles are just tired retreads of canon, ad infinitum.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 17:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC)